srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Arado Balanga
"A good mech can make up for a lack of skill!" Arado Balanga is one of the survivors of the School, a secret and illegal DC training program that killed more students than not. He hardly acts like the product of an elite and dangerous pilot training program, though; he goofs around, the only thing he is ambitious about is his appetite, and he uses more super robot spirit than sound tactical sense. He managed to escape the School with the help of his partner, Seolla Schweitzer, and other friends, and has since joined the Earth Federation Army. His personality has not changed, however, and he remains the same goofball with an insane luck streak that he always was. Background Information NCA 102 - NCA 118 Arado Balanga's early history is largely unknown -- even to him. He does not remember any of it. Files acquired from Huang Qin Shi eventually revealed that he was born on April 18, NCA 102. It never said where, or what his real name was. What is known, and far more relevant, is that the boy who would become Arado Balanga was sent at around the age of ten to a top secret EFA facility known as the School. The School promptly wiped his memories and placed him in the Bronzo class, giving him the designation Bronzo 28. It then attempted to make the ideal Mobile Suit pilot, using advanced anabolic steroids, human growth hormone, and other advanced procedures. This made his reflexes, strength, and perceptions extraordinary. He was also put through rigorous, demanding, and (for other students) often lethal training. Students in the Bronzo class were assigned to have a partner. His was a girl named Bronzo 27. They survived the training, along with several friends; however, most of their "classmates" died and the School was ultimately shut down by authorities who found it cruel. The surviving students were kept by Agilla Setme and Adler Koch, and when they went to the Divine Crusaders, they brought the two along. Here, a kind researcher named Cero Cuervo gave them names. Bronzo 28 was named Arado Balanga, and Bronzo 27 was named Seolla Schweitzer. Arado and Seolla were assigned to the Divine Crusaders, training during the DC mission to assist the Excellion. Arado's first combat sortie pitted him against Master Asia. He managed to survive the battle. He fell in, early on, under the wing of Sanger Zonvolt, who helped train him and make sense of the intensifying of the Divine Wars in the form of the New York Colony drop. His initial devotion to the Divine Crusaders was reaffirmed by Zonvolt; he saw it with a naive eye, believing that they had the will to change and save the world for the better. However, being an active duty soldier, away from the School sometimes for a month or more, began to place strains on the young man's psyche. He encountered things in battle that made him question -- most notably, he met his little (adopted) sister again, Latooni Subota, who had joined the Earth Federation Army. He forged a friendship with Allenby Beardsley, a former School student and Gundam Fighter; the two had a great deal in common, which unfortunately began to include wondering about the School. He also found that he could spend time with Seolla without having overseers checking on them every five minutes, which led to a new method of battle training in short order: making out. Things started to come to a head for him when Latooni was brainwashed into working for the Divine Crusaders, and he saw the toll it took on her. He forced himself to admit that it was not best for her, and that the Earth Federation Army could help her better than he could. He worked with Major Zonvolt, EFA personnel, and other sympathetic Divine Crusaders to get her back. Between this, rebellion against the School in small ways, and avoiding coming in contact with them, Setme had enough. She had the boy's memories adjusted in November of NCA 118, to adjust his memories and personality to reinforce his loyalty, and stop some of the pesky, unpredictable behavior he was showing. NCA 119 As the beginning of the year rolled around, Arado was initially (artificially) content with his place in the Divine Crusaders. He had difficulty fully understanding some of the grievances he had before; his relationship with Seolla was on steady ground at first, neatly held into a position of friendship by artificial mind-tampering. For the designs of the School, everything was going as planned. Arado was not questioning it too much when Egret Feff began drawing blood samples and taking data on him, periodically. Then, the Devil Gundam entered the picture. Between Devil Gundam attacks and the war heating up, Arado began to spend more and more time away from the School. He and Seolla got up to old habits; he and Allenby began mutually questioning the School again. Personality Traits Personality goes here. Talents & Abilities Talents & Abilities go here. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Alpha Numbers